The invention relates to a circulating mail-item container.
In known sorting devices, each mail item to be sorted is transported into a circulating mail-item container, which is open at the top, after the item has been separated and its distribution information has been read (DE 43 23 564 A1).
The mail-item containers, which are arranged in rows, move past stationary sorting containers arranged in rows. Each sorting container is associated with specific distribution information. The relevant mail-item container is opened above the sorting container associated with the detected distribution information (e.g., recipient address) during transport, and the respective mail item drops into the sorting container due to gravity. The transport speed of the mail-item containers and the speed at which the mail items slide out are matched to one another such that the mail items drop into the sorting containers virtually vertically, in a horizontal position. It is necessary for the mail items to come to rest in the sorting containers with a defined orientation, for example with the distribution information on top. The mail-item containers respectively comprise a stationary wall part and a movable wall part, which pivots about an axis of rotation oriented transversely to the transport direction. A holding part, which can be unlocked, holds the wall parts closed at the bottom. When the mail-item container is located above the sorting container into which the mail item is to be deposited, a release mechanism unlocks the holding part of the mail-item container, and the movable wall part swings downward. This forms a slot, through which the mail item slides downward along the movable wall part and into the sorting container. To improve the sliding-out action, the movable wall part has a slide part that adjoins the slot and is inclined counter to the transport direction of the mail-item containers. Despite this, the ma il items traverse a more or less long free-fall path before coming to rest. It has been observed that short mail items tip downward when exiting the slide part, and overturn while falling. Thus, a defined orientation of the mail-item position in the sorting container, for example with the address side always up, is not assured.
The object of the invention is to create a circulating mail-item container for receiving, transporting and transferring a flat mail item, with control, during downward transport into stationary sorting containers or compartments, the container having a stationary wall part and a movable wall part with a slide part; the embodiment extensively prevents short mail items from overturning as they fall into the sorting containers or compartments.
As a consequence of the swinging of the at least partially swinging slide part, which is initiated by the sudden opening of the movable wall part, as well as of the selection of the swinging duration, as long as the centers of gravity of the mail items remain on the slide part, the front portion of the mail items is given momentum, which counteracts the torque generated by gravity after the center of gravity of short mail items has left the slide part. The swinging duration is selected such that the next swinging movement directed toward the mail item does not occur until the respective short mail item has completely left the slide part. This prevents a rotation of these items that would initiate a turnover. As the length and weight of the mail items increase, this effect is reduced proportionally, because the center of gravity still does not lie outside of the slide part, so the front part can only be tilted upward. The next swinging movement gives momentum to the rear portion of the mail item, seen in the direction of movement, but, because of the greater mass of the mail item, this momentum does not have a perceptible effect on the dropping behavior of the longer mail item, which is not critical, unlike in short mail items.
It is advantageous to embody the slide part completely or partly from an elastic material in order to realize the swinging capability.
In a further advantageous embodiment the swinging capability is realized by securing the rigid slide part, or a portion thereof, to a hinge.
It is advantageous to provide the wall parts and the slide part with longitudinal grooves to improve the sliding out of the mail items when the mail-item container is open.
The invention is described in detail below by way of an embodiment illustrated in the drawing.